Second Chances
by TheBlindBandit999
Summary: What if you were given chance at life? what would you do to see the people you love? Yes this sounds icky but It will get really cool! I promise!
1. Boom

This is my new story. I like this better. It's kinda bleak at the beginning but it will get better... I promise, I can't stand to write a deathfic... they are too depressing and sad. So this is my new project sorry if you liked my other one. I just lost interest and couldn't sum it up correctly... Now let the show begin!

La La La LA!

_Finally a Saturday I can actually do my chores. Usually by now the Host club has me off on a trip or some crazy adventure. Today is different._ Haruhi walked home from the grocery store ready to start cleaning the house. Haruhi tried unlocking her door to realize it was already unlocked.

_I know it was locked. I did it myself. _ Rather than freak out, Haruhi assumed she only thought she locked it and went inside and put the groceries away. The she proceeded to dust every surface in the house, when she finally got to her room she noticed it was extra dusty. _I spend so much time with the guys I get dust in my room to prove it. _Everything was quiet in the house, except for the coo-coo clock that was right outside Haruhi's room. _ It's louder than normal. Maybe dad actually oiled it for once. _When Haruhi reached her bed, she had to pull their extremely small vacuum out to get all the way under. She turned on the vacuum and began to suck up all the dust. That worked until ...**Clunk**. _What's that? I never store anything under the bed... _

_Oh my flaming fudge cake! It's a bomb! _ Haruhi dropped the bomb like hot Tamale and ran for the door. She never made it. Two short beeps sounded and the bomb exploded.

La La La LA

I promise I won't kill Haruhi. But I am killing Ranka. The only way for this story to work is that he is dead.

So do you like it? I know it's not the same but please review. And I know it's short but it will have to do because I haven't written anything yet!

PFB OUT!

Remember: Review!


	2. What Hurts The Most

This is my new story. I like this better. It's kinda bleak at the beginning but it will get better... I promise, I can't stand to write a deathfic... they are too depressing and sad. This s the worst part. I felt bad writing it. Please forgive me. Let the show begin!

***_OURAN_*** ~the next morning~

Tamaki awoke early on a Monday. _Hm. I didn't call Haruhi yesterday. I hope my daughter is alright. I shouldn't call her now, she's probably still sleeping. _ Tamaki walks over to his desk to read the morning paper. Her picks up his instant coffee and picks up the paper. He chokes on the coffee when He reads the head line. "Mass Bombing kills Ouran Student!" Was this a student he knew? No it wasn't possible; this was in a commoner part of... Haruhi. Oh god. No. Not her. He finishes reading, and whips his phone out.

"Kyoya is it true?" the words are barely audible thought the phone.

"I-I-... Yes. Haruhi is dead." Kyoya's voice cracks on the last word. "She died last night at the hospital. I was there but nowhere near her. They- they wouldn't let me. She got hit with full impact. There was nothing anyone could do. I don't think the others know... yet." A muffled noise, sounding like a sob, was heard and the line went dead.

Tamaki hurled the phone against the wall and watched the thing break into a million pieces. _ Just like Haruhi, a million pieces._ Tamaki sits down on the floor, grabs a photo of Haruhi on his desk, cradles the photo and begins to sob_. Today was her birthday. I wanted to wish her a happy sixteenth birthday. Now I never will._

_***OURAN*****_

_She's gone. She's dead. She's not coming back._ These thought swam in Kyoya's head like a boat swimming on choppy seas. He just couldn't accept she was dead. He always loved her company even if he hadn't always showed it. He just couldn't bring her back. She was gone but he wasn't ready to let her go. _ And all the shadow kings horses and all the shadow king's men couldn't put Haruhi together again. _Kyoya sat up and grabbed the box of tissues he had never opened before.

_****OURAN****_

Hikaru and Kaoru were fairing the worst. They had lost a friend, a loved one, a toy, and \the only one who they will ever let into their walls like that. They were lying in Hikaru's bed together, holding each other like they were all that they had from falling apart, and that really was the case.

"Why? WHY... did they have to do that? What did Haruhi ever do? She... Was...smart, funny... pretty, level headed ... and so adorable... And today was her birthday! How can ...something so bad... happen on her birthday!" Hikaru said between sobs, he defiantly wasn't being the big brother here, but he wasn't in the mood to care.

"I'm not sure, Hikaru. I feel your pain because she had us wrapped around her fingers without knowing it. And like someone pulling a chair form under you, she left us crashing hard and painfully. I know it hurts. I feel that hurt too." Kaoru finished quietly, starting a fresh wave of tears to crash upon his cheeks.

***_OURAN_***

Honey just cried. He didn't care what anyone said or did. He just cried. He lost a great friend and now that she was gone he didn't know what to do. Finally Mori came to find him, and hugged him and cried silently along. They just sat and cried letting the silence carry their emotions. They both missed Haruhi deeply and she wasn't going to walk into the third music room anytime soon.

***_OURAN_*** ~two weeks later~

The dress was perfect. No wrinkles, dirt or any imperfections. The dress was red. A deep red, strapless, Hitachiin, ball gown. Haruhi wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like this but it was too late. Her hair was free the only thing in it was a red rose clip. There was a slight drizzle to add to the ominous mood. Ranka was weeping hysterically. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Nobody cared if Haruhi was actually a girl, they were all just so sad they lose a friend like her. There hadn't been school for two weeks because of her loss. Haruhi was their fist honors student in years. It hit everyone hard. There were millions on red roses flooding the cemetery. The place looked more like a nursery for flowers than an graveyard. Haruhi was placed next to her mother.

Then as the priest finished his blessing words, the six men stepped forward.

"Goodbye, my sweet little Haruhi." Mori dropped a black rose into the casket.

"I'm gonna miss you, Haru-chan!" Honey cried and dropped a pick rose before starting to sob uncontrollably.

Hikaru and Kaoru were next "Haruhi, we will wait to see out toy again.' The said together, and Hikaru drooped an orange rose, while Kaoru dropped a blue one.

" Haruhi you were a remarkable young lady and I will greatly miss you." A lavender rose fell from the second year's hand and onto the red dress.

Tamaki was last. "Haruhi, you were a great lady. You were a great host and also a greater friend. I love you. Je t'aime. Je serai à jamais. Je t'aime." A green and red rose fell to the casket and the lid was closed. This cased a fresh wave of hot, searing tears to fall on everybody's faces. After the casket was lowered the dirt was poured upon the intricate detail in the cherry wood coffin. Ranka lost. He wanted his baby back. He ran to the hole and screamed her name over and over, as if waiting for the lid to open and show Haruhi, all alive, happy, and herself. But his was not the case. Finally some of Kyoya's black Onion squad helped Ranka snap out of it and get to his new apartment.

The men said their goodbyes, and left with a new ache in their hearts that wasn't going away

***_OURAN_***

Sad, right? Now you see why I hated writing it. I hope to have a pairing should it be Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, or Kaoru? (I'm leaning towards Kyoya but IDK if it will make it that way) I have a poll on my profile. So I hope you enjoyed this.

C-Ya,

PFB OUT!

Remember: Review!


	3. A New Identity

Okay to answer paigeydoll, Haruhi isn't dead. I know you are probably thinking I'm crazy because she was buried in the last chapter but I cannot stand to write a deathfic (THIS IS NOT A DEATHFIC.) I promise this chapter will explain some of the story.

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would a couple by now)

Let the show begin!

***_OURAN_*** Current date March 4th

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Can someone turn off that stupid alarm? I'm trying to sleep. I still don't have to get up... yet? No, no this isn't right. I'm supposed to be dead! I'm not supposed to be hearing someone's alarm. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. There it is again where is it coming from? MY head feels stuffy. Like I have a cold. My neck also hurts, why I don't know. Bleep. Bleep. Blee-_

"Will some just turn that stupid machine off!" I shouted bolting upright in bed. Everything was white. The walls were white, the floor was white. The machine making the stupid bleeping noise was white. I noticed the machine look sort of like a streamlined EKG machine. It showed a little line bobbing up in down in pattern that I guessed was my heart rate. For some odd reason there were no doors or windows. The whole room was made of Glossy white. I sat up straight on the gurney and let my head fall into my hands. _Hey when did my hands get so soft? And also why were my nails so perfect? I've never had a manicure before so why do I have one now? _While I was transfixed on my smooth hands a slight whooshing noise made me turn my head to the far left wall, there was a door, and coming though it were three doctors and Yoshio Ootori. The doctors ran to check the machine that was hooked up to me, like all these little sensors that were like stickers with wires attached to them. I tried to peel one off and the sensor machine started to beep. A large hand placed the thing back on. Then the doctors go annoying. They stated to ask me to do stuff like wiggle my toes, squeeze their hands, and tell them what my name was. Finally, after they seemed satisfied, they walked out the open doorway. There was a chair next to my bed that Yoshio was now sitting in.

"Welcome to the new Hirigashi Hospital, it state of the art you know. How my sleeping beauty doing?"

"Um... I'm a little confused where is my dad? And your son, and his friends?"

"Haruhi listen. This may shock you but-" the man stands up and proceeds to tug at something at the back of my head. It makes my neck hurt, but he finally stops pulling to let my hair fall. This wasn't my hair. My hair was short and brown, this hair was long ,curly and a bright, bright orange with tan highlights.

"This isn't my hair."

"I know that, Haruhi Fugioka is dead. You are Aimi Ito. Heiress to the Ito banking company. You may have Haruhi's brain, her memories, and her habits, but on the outside you're Aimi. Your parents died on February 4th because of an avalanche and you had severe brain swelling. Then— Stop, just stop." Haruhi couldn't take this. She wasn't Aimi. She was Haruhi Fugioka. She was an Ouran honors student.

"Why? Why did you keep me alive? I could have died along with the rest of my body which is currently six feet under! "Haruhi sobbed, tears staining the sheets.

"The answer is very simple Haruhi. You are destined to be a great lawyer. I need someone like you on the Ootori team. Your body was what was busted. You body was dead. Aimi's brain was dead. I simply switched the two brains. So I saved your life. I was entrusted by Aimi's parents long ago, probably about the time Aimi was born, to be her guardian if they were dead or incapable to take care of her. I kept her alive in a sense. You will marry someone to take over the furniture empire and then you can become a lawyer for Ootori medical group. I will let you stay at my house for a few weeks to get used to the new body, even though you have your own mansion. I have used your parent's money to enroll you into Ouran and to Gakushuin University for law school. And since you will have this face for the rest of your life, you might as well look at it." Yoshio handed Haruhi a mirror.

The face staring back was almost exact to hers. The head shape was the same, the nose was slightly smaller, the lips were fuller, there was a scar upon her left cheek, a beauty mark next to her lip, and the scariest part of all was the eyes. They were exactly like her old ones, chocolaty, huge, and very curious. Haruhi jumped when she saw the eyes.

"Are these Aimi's or mine?"

"Aimi's. I thought it was quite funny how they were almost the exactly the same. I will leave you rest. But one last thing: I don't care who you befriend, since Aimi was homeschooled until now no one will know who she is are so you can act however you want, but you must never tell anyone who you really are. I will find out if you do, and you can say goodbye to everything. Good day." Yoshio smiled as he walked out of the room. Haruhi let more hot tears spill on her cheeks, this was too much for her to absorb.

_l can't tell them I'm alright. They must be in so much pain. I failed the all. Honey... Mori... Kaoru... Hikaru... Kyoya... Tamaki. Oh god. I just want to go home to dad any cry, but dad thinks I'm dead. Why? I'd rather be with mom than be stuck in someone else's body. Thats it, my life officially is the worst ever._

_***OURAN***_

A few days later A chauffeur comes to take Aimi home._ I am still having trouble_ _remembering my new_ _name_. The ride is long and wet because of the howling storm outside, Haruhi can hardly move from the limo to the house before running down the hall to the nearest room. She plops herself in the corner, places the head on her knees and begins to wait out the storm.

Awhile later Haruhi hears footsteps and someone begins to poke her back. She looks up to find none other than Kyoya himself. He sees her eyes and retracts in horror. _ Now you know how I feel._

"Something wrong, Ootori-san?" I say testing out Aimi's unnaturally sweet vocal cords.

"Yeah, I just... your eyes. They look just like someone else's eyes. Someone hw has passed on."

Was it Haruhi Fugioka? I give you my deepest apologies regarding her death. Though I do understand my parents died the day after she did. Sorry for stumbling into you room."

"This isn't my room. I was told to come looking for you. So are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Kyoya was slipping into host mode and Haruhi didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah I am, and I always will be."

"Yeah..." _**God, she has the same eyes and is afraid of storms. Is this punishment for something? Why do I have to be haunted by those chocolate eyes?**_

"Well dinner is served so I suggest we go or suffer the consequences." Kyoya didn't take no for an answer, so he strolled out of the room expecting the girl to follow.

_***OURAN***_

Just a quick note:

_Haruhi's thoughts_

Normal speech and talk

_**Other people's thoughts**_

Okay now that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you guys aren't still upset I sort of killed Haruhi in the last chapter.

I'll update soon,

PFB OUT!


	4. Back at Ouran

This is when she meets Hikaru and Kaoru again. What will happen? Well, read to find out!

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

_***OURAN***_

Kyoya's POV

_Mornings. How much I hate them is inexpressible in words. I need to get to school, today is my first day back since... the accident. Even though school started up on February 20__th,__ I haven't gone since . Not one of us has gone back. . Souh-Semapi didn't care, he let us mourn for loss and lick our wounds. Its 7:30, so I've got a half hour to eat. Now I'll just – _OOF! _ What was th- oh it's Aimi. Wonder what she's doing up so early..._

"Good morning Ootori-san." Aimi bowed and looked up with the haunting eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Please call me Kyoya. I'd prefer it that way." I mutter before turning to go get breakfast.

"Wrong way, the kitchen is to the left of the room."

How do you know that? You've been here for a day." _This girl sure is strange. Why does father always pick the crazies?_

"I didn't say anything about that! Uh, see you in a half hour." Aimi muttered quietly then dashed down the nearest hallway to her room. _ What's her problem?_

_***OURAN***_

_I can't do this. I just told Kyoya where his kitchen is when I've supposedly never been here before. I don't know how I will handle it. This will be too hard? Should I tell Ootori-sempai that I give up and then he can take my future away from me? I want my friends! But he said he'd end it all and one of those things was probably my life, so I can't be killed twice and not say goodbye to them. _

Haruhi stood at her closet. It looked like department store blew up in there. You had everything from Armani to Z. Cavaricci in there but of course Haruhi wore something only Aimi Ito would wear: A pair of boyfriend jeans, a tank, a zipper hoodie, and gold tennis shoes. _Might as well wear something yellow. I wonder if they will make me wear the uniform..._

_***OURAN***_

"Aimi...Aimi... Aimi... AIMI!" Kyoya yelled into her ears trying to bring her out of her stupor.

"My name isn't Aimi, its Haru- Aimi. It's Aimi." It looked at him for a moment, let my cheeks flush red, and started to stare out the limo's window.

"Haru what? _Haruki? Haruhi? What is she trying to say?_

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"Whatever. You can get out now the first years entrance is right over there." Kyoya pointed his pen in the direction of the large, white doors

"I know that."

"You do?"

Uh, Yeah. I read about it online before I came here."

Haruhi rushed out if the limo as fast as Aimi's legs could take her. (which was quite fast).

***OURAN***

" Class, I want you all to give a warm welcome to Aimi Ito. She has been home schooled all her life, so let's make her first experience with school be a happy one." The teacher said and gestured towards the girl. On the outside Aimi was calm, smiling, and seemed excited. On the inside, Haruhi was scared shitless. How could she not have messed up yet? It was impossible for her, not messing up. The whole reason she was attached to her closest friends was because of her clumsiness. Without thinking, Haruhi walked over and sat between the twins. When she saw then she did the unthinkable: She glomped them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I'm so so—who the hell are you?" The twins cutoff Haruhi in their synchronized voices.

"I'm a..a...a Huge fan! I love your brotherly love! So Moe and stuff!" Haruhi tried to act like Aimi might have, and she was failing miserably.

"That's Haruhi's seat." Hikaru said with pure bitterness in his tone.

" You mean, Haruhi Fugioka? I'm—Get out of her seat." Hikaru wasn't letting the girl talk.

"I was going to apologize and move. No need to get you Calvin Klein's in a twist." Haruhi wasn't going to let him steamroll over her, even if he didn't know who he was talking to.

"Sorry. He really liked Haruhi. He's still upset. I'm Kaoru by the way." The younger twin stood up to shake hands. When Haruhi went to look up at him, his face got all pale, just like Kyoya's. He was transfixed by the eyes. Hikaru looked up to see what his brother was staring at and He became even paler than his brother.

Hikaru's POV

_Those are her eyes. They are exactly the same. Why do they haunt us? Is Haruhi trying to haunt us? _Hikaru turned to his younger brother and they both understood each other's thoughts. They were really close to glomping Aimi. She had brought a piece of Haruhi back.

"Hello, Earth to Hikaru and Kaoru here." Aimi said waving a hand in each of their faces.

"What's up?"

Nothing, class is stating."

Oh. That's not important."

_***OURAN***_

Kaoru's POV

There was something fishy about Aimi. She was almost like Haruhi. She knew all the answers for last night's homework even though she wasn't here, she could name every student in this class at break time, and she knew Kyoya. When our class went to lunch, she ran over to him and started to talk. Man that girl has one heck of a mouth; she easily talked though half of the lunch period until Kyoya finally spoke to her, and he returned to his lunch.

"Hikaru, is it just me, of is that Aimi girl fishy?" I asked my brother right before class ended, there was no hosting in honor of Haruhi, but we still went to that room anyway. When we arrived, Aimi was there.

"Yes, there is definitely something fishy about her." Hikaru said before strolling to our couch and laid back to take a much needed nap.

_Why does Aimi show up whenever we think of or mention Haruhi? Coincidence? Fate? Haruhi's ghost? I don't know what it is... I still want to weep every time I hear her name... Haruhi, I hope you are happy wherever you are. I walked over the same couch Hikaru was sleeping on and slumped down next to him.  
_

_***OURAN***_

See? I told you ! Haruhi really wants to tell them, but she will have a price to pay if she does.

Please R&R and Haruhi will marry the club member of you choice!

PFB OUT!


	5. It's All In the Eyes

Two updates in a day! I'm on a roll! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

_***OURAN***_

Haruhi was in the third music room against her will. She had wanted to go back to Kyoya's house to hide in her room and cry, but she couldn't. Kyoya practically dragged her from the classroom to the music room. He sat her down on a couch, told her to stay put, and walked off to talk to Kaoru. _I'm not four and I don't care if I am staying with him, he is not my babysitter. _ Haruhi stood up to walk out, and when she went out the door and ran right into Tamaki.

"Ah, my princess, I am sorry to say so , but we aren't hosting today. How about coming back next week?" Tamaki started to push her out the door before Kyoya came over and took Haruhi back to her seat.

"Aimi, what did I tell you? I told you to stay put. Good girl."He patted my head and walked away. _ I'm not his dog. I hate not being myself anymore, if I was still was Haruhi I wouldn't be Kyoya's "dog", wait I get demoted back to a dog!_

"Aimi! Mind if I sit next to you?" Tamaki came over and stood over her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I don't care. This is your couch."Haruhi looked up from her calculus textbook to look at him. His face went white and Tamaki keeled over onto the couch. Haruhi slapped his face until he came to.

"Souh-san, Are you alright?" Haruhi asked her senior, quite miffed at his reaction _My new face isn't that ugly, I think it's okay._

He started to mumble "those eyes" over and over until he was finally awake. Everybody had come over to see Tamaki faint, and helped him into a sitting position.

"So you saw Aimi's eyes? We did the same thing minus the fainting." Kaoru sat on the arm of the couch

"They are super spooky, they look just like _hers." _Hikaru's voice went silent after he stated the obvious. All the men started to stare at the floor, trying to hide their expressions, which were mostly teary eyed by now.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll just leave. I didn't know I reminded you guys so much of her. I'll get green contacts tonight to cover up my true eye color." Haruhi stood up, and moved Aimi's body out of there as fast as she could. Yet, again, before she could exit the doors, she was grabbed, by the twins this time, and placed back on the couch.

"No, don't. I like your eyes. They are so much like Haruhi's." Mori said, his gaze far off, as if looking out at something across the school grounds.

"Please don't, Ai-chan. I think they look like chocolate cake!" Honey said excitedly," do you want to hold Usa-chan?"

"Umm, sure." Haruhi said with uncertainty, as she wasn't sure if he really wanted to give his bunny up to a complete stranger.

_I wish I could tell them. I want to. I need to, or this secret will eat me alive. _

***OURAN***

Haruhi was trying to find a plain t-shirt to wear to bed._ I thought I had everything in here, and of course I can't find the simplest piece of clothing ever. Every t shirt here is too tight or has sequins on it. I guess I'll wear the large pink one, it's oversized and it only has a little bit of embellishment on it. _ Haruhi slips the shirt on and hears a sharp knock at her door. She opens it and almost get flattened by Kyoya , who runs in wielding a cell phone and a package.

"I don't care, she's busy. No she is not Haruhi's ghost, and She cannot communicate with her like some odd fortune teller. I'll tell her you said bye, Yes, I'll tell her. BYE TAMAKI." Kyoya hit the end button, and looked over at the girl. "Sorry, Tono wanted me to give you this and he wanted to talk about if you could talk to Haruhi even though she is in the beyond, but that's Tamaki for you. Good night Aimi." Kyoya was about to close the door before Haruhi called to him,

"Wait, why is Souh-san acting all weird? So my eye's looked like Haruki's, what's the big deal? "Haruhi secretly liked messing up her name, acting all dumb was fun to a smart person like her.

" It's HARUHI, and Tamaki had a thing for her and he's crazy. And Souh–san is his father, call him Tamaki." Kyoya said plopping down on the bed," I know you didn't know who Haruhi was, but we all thought she was amazing. We all really liked her, but She was like a shooting star, here one second, gone the next.

_I knew exactly who she was, in fact I am her but how should know..."_Oh, I had no idea. I thought she was a girl you guys all had a crush on."

"We did, actually. Even I did, but I was good at repressing my feelings, but I guess I shouldn't have." Kyoya said quietly. _**Shit. Why did I tell her that? I've never been this open, well except around... Haruhi. Why does Aimi always remind me of her? I'm just being as paranoid as Tono...**_

_***OURAN***_

Haruhi was staring up at the ceiling; sleep wouldn't find the restless girl. She was still thinking about what Kyoya had said. _ They all liked, liked me? I am blind. Wow do I fell stupid, even if I am an honors student... Hm, well now things will get even worse..._

_***OURAN*** Kyoya's POV_

Kyoya was trying hard to stay awake tonight. His head throbbed but He had one last piece of business to take care of before lying down to sleep, who was Aimi Ito? Kyoya never heard of her, but he had heard of the Ito banking company, he invested large amounts of money into their stocks from time to time.

He went to his search engine and typed in her name. Zero hits were found. He tried " Ito heiress". Zilch. "Ito's successor" produced nothing either. Finally, after many failed attempts, he types in "Ito family" and get's a Wikipedia page about Kane and Keiko Ito, the founders of Ito banking company. The page was recently updated because the page stated they were both dead but nothing about a daughter taking over the company... _Who is Aimi? I need to ask father. He should know, he took her in after all..._

_***OURAN***_

Did you like? I know it probably weird I say Haruhi is doing this and that but everybody in the story thinks Aimi's doing it, but I can't totally get rid of Haruhi, how can I? She's the main character of the story, and you can't totally get rid of the main character.

Please R&R for me! I want your feedback on how you want the story to go, because on PFB's page we do it you way! (IDK who's slogan that is but I give them credit for it)

Until I update again,

PFB OUT!


	6. Bottled Up Secrets

This is a really important chapter... and the second shortest...

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

_***OURAN***_

_***OURAN***_

_two times the square root of four divided by three fourths and—_"Hey Aimi, want to come back to the club room today?" Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted Haruhi's math session, she had been studding for the quiz later in the day.

"You guys want me to come back? I thought my eyes were too similar to Haruhi's for me to be around you..." Haruhi tailed off going back to the books.

"When are you not studding? This is just like getting Haruhi to stop before we start hosting..." Kaoru tailed off, obviously going too far for his brother to handle. Hikaru turns around and sits back down with an emotionless expression. His eyes are showing all the emotion: pain, hurt, and hatred. He wanted Haruhi back, and he want to beat the crap out of whoever killed her. Kaoru ran to his brother whispered something into his ear, and after that Hikaru perked right up. Haruhi sat there the whole day wondering what Kaoru said to his twin. It made her mind go fuzzy, she was really thinking hard about it because she had never actually known how much they cared for Haruhi, but they would never know that Haruhi was sitting right in front of them, now would they? The final bell blared throughout the school and class was dismissed, but before Aimi **(A/n: Haruhi is In Aimi's body so I'm calling her Aimi even if she has Haruhi's mind, she will refer to herself as Haruhi though) **so much as leave her seat, the twins wrapped their arms around her upper arms and she was forcibly dragged to the music room... _ this is just like an ordinary day, it feels good to get back in the routine again..._

_***OURAN***_

"Ai-Chan, can you watch Usa-chan for me? I'm going to help Mori demonstrate." Honey came around wielding Usa-chan with him. Today was a ninja theme, for the first day back to hosting, and everything was decorated like a dojo, filled the handsomest ninjas in all of Japan. In one part of the room, the lights were off, and in a chair sat a picture of Haruhi, with many red roses and votive candles surrounding it. _ That's kind of the girls... If only I could thank them for their elaborate memorial..._

"Sure, Honey-sempai!" Aimi said while gripping the bunny. All of Haruhi's customers have flocked around Aimi, crying their eyes out over their beloved host. "I feel your pain too, I was really looking forward to meeting him until he met his untimely demise, and I –I - *breaks out in tears* I miss him so much!" Aimi cries out and begins a new wave of tears for the whole group..._Wow, thank god Aimi had the ability to cry so easily or I would have never had pulled that off, now I can still comfort them even if they don't know who I am. Oh, Haruhi, who are you kidding, you are still upset you lost your old body so this is just self pity..._

"Aimi, are you alright?" Kyoya walks up and gives the group a once-over. Aimi winks to let Kyoya in on the charade, and he walks away silently, writing away in his little black notebook.

"Oh, Aimi-Chan, we had no idea you cared so much for Haruhi-kun, id you know him?" A girl with yellow hair and green eyes exclaimed and tugged on Aimi's shirt... _I don't want to disappoint them, so I guess I have to lie..._

"Yes, his mother was our lawyer for a period of time. We'd go frolicking in the gardens and go on adventures, play ball, and to tell you the truth our birthday is on the same day!" Aimi finished excitedly

"KWAIIIIII!" all the girls screamed , making the whole room turn heads in their direction.

"AWWWW, young love!" screamed a frantic Renge, coming out of nowhere with crazed Moe-obsession look on her face. "Wait you're a girl so, this isn't Moe! GRRRRR!"

_...What is wrong with the girls at this school?..._

_***OURAN**** ~after club activities have ended~_

"Ai-cha, Ai-chan, we had no idea you were so close to Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"We're so alike it's like we're the same person."Aimi said with hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"OH, you poor, poor soul, losing a best friend like that! We feel your pain and we want to embrace it! " Tamaki wailed and pulled Aimi into a death grip of doom and roses.

"Let go of me, sempai."

~Tamaki retreat to this emo corner of gloom~

"Wow, you're good at that. The only other person who could upset boss like that was Haruhi." Kaoru said plopping down next Aimi.

"Hey, when can we leave? I have a lot of studding to do!" Aimi looked up at Kyoya curiously.

"Um, right now I guess." Kyoya walked out the door, grabbing his bag on the way out. Aimi and Kyoya walked to the limo in silence, mostly because the walk was short but Ai9mi had a feeling that Kyoya was going to tell her something once they got in the limo.

"Hey, Haruhi, it's not nice to keep your dirty secrets bottled up, even if you are sworn to secrecy by my dad."

"Oh, shit."

_***OURAN***_

Yeah, Kyoya found out... so what's he gonna do? IDK, but it will evolve a big ,teary group hug with the rest of the host club... If you have any ideas at all please PM me or put them in a review! I really love any feedback I get so, thanks in advance!

Love Ya Lots,

PFB OUT!


	7. Talking It Out Helps

This is another really important chapter...

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

_***OURAN***_

_***OURAN***_

The rest of the ride was silent, neither of them wanting to talk in the limo near people who are gossipy (STAFF, that means you), Kyoya pulled Haruhi into his room and sat her down on the bed, and flicked her forehead (A/N: I don't want Kyoya to be very violent, he's not gonna slap her), "That was scaring the shit out of us.." He pauses, walks closer, sits down, and begins to kiss her senseless. At fist Haruhi was wondering what the hell he was doing but that was until she remembered their conversation last night:

_..."Oh, I had no idea. I thought she was a girl you guys all had a crush on."_

"_We did, actually. Even I did, but I was good at repressing my feelings, but I guess I shouldn't have." Kyoya said quietly..._

Then the next ten minutes were a blur. When Kyoya finally broke for air, he smiled in a way Haruhi had never seen before. She was happy he liked her back; she also had been repressing her feelings for the fear that he would not reciprocate them.

_***OURAN***_

"Why? Why didn't you tell us? We thought we lost the best thing that has ever happened to us, and I actually cried for the first time since turning one." Kyoya said staring up at ceiling, clearly thinking or calculating something or another.

"You know I couldn't. One, you guys wouldn't have believed me, two, your dad said he's pretty much kill me if I told, and third, I only been aware of me being Aimi for about a week. I was on some weird sleeping drugs so I could recover from the operation." Haruhi was lying next to him with her hear on his stomach, and he was stroking her hair ever so gently.

"Oh, you never mentioned that. I really thought you were some crazy psycho who was like Haruhi's ghost or something, and I'm very relived you're not." He said quietly, clearly getting sleepy.

"What are we going to do? I mean how are we gonna tell them! And-We?" Kyoya stopped petting her head to give Haruhi a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me kind of look.

"I need your help; you're the one with the plan most of the time. Besides won't it look weird if all of you guys were all suddenly upbeat almost right after a friend of yours has died? Summer vacation starts in a week's time so why don't we wait. I like having you to myself." Haruhi went to peck him on the lips for the umpteenth time that hour.

"I would like that very much. But how are we gonna tell them?"

"Oh! I have an idea: we bring them here, tell them, and then go have a house warming party- I mean it is the first time I'll go to my mansion. I need to find dad and move him there too, and you guys are welcome over anytime, by the way do you know where it is?" Haruhi looked up expectantly at Kyoya

"Um, I'm not exactly sure, but It's about half way in between my house and the twins', and Tamaki is about a half hour to the north, and Honey and Mori –sempai live 15 minutes to the south." Kyoya said with a little uncertainty in his voice.

"Wow, no matter what happens I always end up in the middle of you guys." Haruhi said with laugh "I'm happy you were the first to know, It was hardest keeping the secret around you because you are so observant I was sure you'd rat me out to the other guys and I'd be six feet under, literally this time."

"I don't think that is what my father meant. He's scary but he wouldn't kill a snitch for something like that. Anyways the only ones who would believe you would be us and your father and would we tell anybody? No, of course not." Kyoya said as Haruhi's eyelids started to droop shut.

"Thanks Kyoya. I need to tell someone about all of this and I'm happy it was you. Good night... I love you... "Haruhi said as she was off to dream. The last part was spoken so softly, Kyoya at first thought she said "I shove dew." Kyoya picked the sleeping girl up bridal style, lifted the covers, placed her under them, and whispered "I love you too," while kissing her forehead before strolling silently out of the room.

_***OURAN***_

_AWWWWW! Kyoya and Haruhi fluff! This is now my second shortest chapter at only about 810 words but it is the cutest!_

_See ya sometime,_

_PFB OUT!_

_PS: OMGS! Eclipse is coming out tonight and I'm not seeing it! Wah! I really wanted to but I'll go on Friday night or something, sorry id you don't like twilight... I do..._


	8. The Unhappy Reunion

This is a filler for the most part...

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

_***OURAN***_

To say the week was hard for Haruhi was an understatement. The week had been hell, well minus the time she was with Kyoya, and she was ready to crack under the pressure. The final exams had been a breeze (mostly because there was a little less pressure on her shoulders about the final grade), and she sat there, watching the seconds to summer vacation pass, her headache pulsating with the seconds ticking by. Sweat trickled down the nape of her neck as she got more and more anxious for the bell. The sweat made her neck hurt too. Haruhi was too roused up to think about it though.

"Hey, Aimi, you do know we have ten more minutes. Are you that excited we are coming to your party?" Hikaru said making the girl stir from her thoughts.

"I am, actually. You guys know where my house is, right?" Haruhi looked expectantly into the identical pairs of amber eyes.

"Yeah, it's halfway to Kyoya's house." Kaoru said.

"That's good; I had to write down the directions twice for Tamaki sempai. He is such an idiot." Haruhi said with a laugh.

Then, at the most untimely time ever, Renge came up and sat on Aimi's desk," What party? Am I invited?" Please say yes, oh please do! I want one more outing with the host club before I go back to France for the summer."

"Well, it's a small party and—Perfect! I will come!" Renge cries drowned out Haruhi's feeble attempts to say no.

"Ohhh crap." Haruhi sighed and face palmed.

"Well let's hope she gets lost, right Aimi?" Hikaru said trying to lighten the mood.

"I-uh-yeah. Sure." Aimi said but her words were drowned out by the final bell.

"School's OUT!" Hikaru and Kaoru yell and run out the door.

"So. Much. Energy." Haruhi said as she silently slips out the door to go and meet Kyoya up at her mansion.

_***OURAN***_

"Are you sure we can pull this off without Tamaki giving himself a panic attack or Renge screaming Moe every two seconds?" Haruhi had shed her uniform and had donned shorts and a T-shirt.

"Why did you invite her again?"

"She invited herself. I wouldn't had been able to stop her if I had tried."

"Oh, well it looks like Tono is here." Kyoya point's his pen at the door being opened by one of the many maids at the estate.

"AIMI! KYOYA! MES AMIS!" Tamaki bolts towards the two and glomps them both.

"Cutting... off... airways."

"Sorry Aimi! I didn't mean to! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tamaki goes into full panic mode.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I'd be even better if you got off me."

~Tamaki is sent to his emo corner of doom~

Shortly after Kyoya and Haruhi manage to pull Tamaki away from his corner, the rest of the gang arrived.

"Wow, Ai-chan, your house is so big!" Honey exclaimed, perched on Mori's shoulders

"Thanks?"

"So where's the party? Out back? In the game room? Ballroom?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked acting intrigued and bored at the same.

"Uh, no. I do have a present of some sorts for you all. This regards Haruhi. When Kyoya couldn't get near her at the hospital, do any of you know why?" Haruhi said trying to brace for their reactions. They all shook their heads no. "Well, I do. She didn't die. Or at least her brain didn't. I know you guys probably won't understand, but I'm Haruhi. I'm not really Aimi Ito. This is her body but I'm Haruhi on the inside. Please forgive me for not telling you, *begins to cry as she speaks* I thought I could get killed for it. I was wrong but I still couldn't t ell you because of all the pain I had put you though. I'm really sorry. I truly am." Haruhi say and slides to the floor sobbing.

"So what you're saying is that you are Haruhi? Really? " Hikaru says quietly.

"Yeah, I'm Haruhi."

"HARUHI!" Everybody but Kyoya cries and runs to pick the girl off the floor, and tightly embrace her.

Haruhi is happy they understand but her headache had gotten worse and her neck was now throbbing violently. Someone's hand hit her neck, Haruhi's vision goes red as blood, she bloodcurdlingly shrieks, hits the ground, al before seeing the world fade to a black emptiness.

_***OURAN***_

Yeah... I know that is kinda bad, but She again doesn't die. ( THIS IS NOT A DEATHFIC.) I'm sorry I had to write that, I actually had this part thought out way before anything else, and I thought it would be a good crescendo to the climax.

Please review and rate!

I also heard Eclipse was the best yet but I still haven't seen it! (I really need to.)

Until I decide Haruhi's fate,

PFB OUT!


	9. Fate's Sentence

This is told in Kyoya's POV!

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

_***OURAN***_

"_Yeah, I'm Haruhi."_

"_HARUHI!"_

"_AHHHHHEHHHHHAHHHHH!" Thunk._

_..._

_Mmm, my neck hurts. So does my head. Where am I? I think at someone's house, maybe mine. All I remember is screaming. Someone turn off the sirens, it hurts my ears, I don't like them. I wanna sleep..._

"Uggh, someone please turn off the sirens, please do, I wanna sleep." Haruhi opens her eyes to see Kyoya carrying her and running at a fast pace.

_Kyoya was shouting something but my head hurt too much for me to notice what his exact words were. As my brain explodes inside my head, he finally looks down to see my eyes open and his mouth opens in shock._

"Haruhi, you'll be okay. I promise. We just called an ambulance and, and I love you so much and I'm so scared for you right now." _Wow, I know Kyoya doesn't talk like that unless something is serious, so what happened?_

"My neck and head really hurt Kyoya," Haruhi says as tears of pains stream down her face, her breath coming out in sharp hisses, and her hands pushing against the sides of her head , "I-I don't wanna die! I

_My brain must be some kind of soupy mixture by now and Kyoya breaks out in a head on run, going towards the wailing sirens, which only make my head hurt more. Black spots dance across my vision, making it harder to see what was unfolding around me. The pain somehow increase tenfold, and I get on last glance at Kyoya's face before I world of blackness sucks me back in for another round._

_***OURAN***_

**KYOYA'S POV**

_It's been hours. How long does it take? She only tore the stitches a bit. It's not like her brain fell out of her head, I just can't believe how long this is taking. We all have been pacing the private waiting room we were told to wait in for hours. Tamaki hasn't stopped pacing and muttering in French, It's always_ "Mon, douce, douce fille. C'est ma faute. Je sais qu'il est. Oh, pauvre Haruhi, s'il vous plaît être bien," _over and over asgain. I'm not exactly sure what it means, but it does have to deal with Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru are still in the corner, whispering and holding each other tightly. Honey cried while Mori held him in his arms. I just sat there, close to crying again, and playing with my phone absent mindedly._

_Finally after what seems like an eternity, a doctor comes in with a tired expression on his face, I think he might be my cousin but how should I know?_

"Miss Ito is stabilized. She has a very serious infection that has made her really sick, she is on high antibiotics, a broken shoulder bone from hitting it against the floor and she also had a concussion for hitting her head so hard against the floor too, but you cannot go in and see her. Follow me." _The man motions for them to follow him down the long hallway to the last room in the hallway. _

_Though the glass window, I see Haruhi, dwarfed by all the machines hooked up to her body, She looks as if she is in a lot of pain with her face all twisted and covered in sweat like that. I feel a single tear escape my eye and roll all the way down and finally off my cheek. Her body shakes with each breath that is forced down her throat with some machine and I feel somehow responsible. I could have prevented her from getting sick but, how could have I know with that fiery hair completely covering her whole neck. We stand, letting our thoughts go unspoken as we all knew what everybody else was thinking "We can't lose her twice." We finally leave, mostly unwillingly as a few nurses have to come and tell us to leave before we actually head out the glass sliding doors at the entrance._


	10. Daddy's Here!

This is all thanks to Illogical Human (who gave me the idea for this chappie.) The chapter is dedicated to her!

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (Besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

***OURAN***

_My neck kills. What did I do, sleep on a rock? It feels like my neck is being roasted over a fire. Huh, I wonder how the party went... Oh gosh, the party! I can't remember anything! What happened? Did somebody spike my punch bowl? I don't think so, but why can't I remember the party? I also don't remember going to bed. Where is my bedroom, I never found that, or at least don't remember finding it. Alright I'll just get- Bleep. Bleep. Bleeeeeeep. Bleepbleepbleep. Bleep. Bleep. Oh Shit. This is bad, unless this is an alarm, what happened? I better call Kyoya I just need to- This is not my room. This is another hospital room, great just great. I'm stuck in the mad house again... Wait, who's sobbing? Dad? Dad is here! I haven't seen him since the day before my...bomb accident._

"Dad? Is that you?" I sit up carefully, not to jostle the things hooked up to me, and become eye level with the blubbering, cross-dressing, mess that was Roji/Ranka Fugioka.

"MY BAABY! DADDY THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER! THEN LAST WEEK KYOYA CALLS AM TELLS ME EVERTHING! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL DADDY! I WOULD HAVE NOT TOLD ANYBODY! I'M SOOORY, HARUHI! I'M A BAD FATHER! FORGIVE ME! I CAME AS SOON AS I COULD AND YOU WERE JUST LYING THERE ALL BROKEN AND AND AND- HARUHIIIII!" Ranka cries and practically squeezes the air out me.

"Uh, I'm happy to see you too, and I am sorry, but can you stop killing me? I've come too close to death enough already!" I say between feeble gasps for air.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see-wow. Those are not her eyes. They are yours. I'm sure of it! Ranka points at my eyes.

"No, they are Aimi's. Creepy right? The guys all did the same thing when they saw them. But dad I'm really sorry. I thought I could get killed for it. I –just-I couldn't put you though more pain! I was going to tell you but- but I never got the chance." I finished quietly, my eyes daring to spill over.

"OH, Haruhi, I'm just so happy your alive! And by the sound of it an heiress to the Ito banking company! So have you been to the house that they lived in?" Ranka had finally stopped hugging me.

"Dad, I sorta own the house. Even if I'm Haruhi on the inside, I'm Aimi Ito on the outside. I want you to know I'll always be the Haruhi you raised and loved but Haruhi Fugioka is dead. Aimi Ito isn't. I'm Aimi Ito." I say trying not to look at my father's face.

"I know that vey well. But you will still be Haruhi to me. I love you and I always will, no matter if you are Haruhi Fugioka or Aimi Ito." I lean in to give my dad a hug that seals the promise once and all.

"Hey, how long has it been? How long have I been here?" I really wonder, how long _has_ it been?

"Well It's the first of August, so about two weeks, give or take several hours." Ranka laughs his forced female laugh which he knows it makes me smile.

"How about the guys, and Renge?"

"The boys have been in out almost every day, oh they are such nice men, and even Tamaki was well behaved. And is Renge the crazy girl with the red bow in her hair? She came in the first few days before leaving for France. She was so happy to learn that you were Haruhi, but I did have to explain that you were a girl to start with, because she kept on going on about how weird it must be for a guy to be in a girl's body!"

"Well, that's Renge for you. So how's the new apartment? I know you had to get a new one because of what happened to the old one." I say teasing him slightly

"It's bigger, but so lonely without my sweet, sweet daughter there with me!"

"Aww, dad now you are making me blush!" I say as a salon color erupts on my cheeks.

_***OURAN***_

" Do you have any twos?"

"Go fish!"

"Do you, Haruhi, have any sevens"

"Yeah here you go." Haruhi surrenders her cards to her dad as a light knocking is head on the door_._

"Come in!" Ranka calls to the closed door.

"Hey, Ranka is Haru- HARUHI!" Tamaki squeals when he sees his daughter all awake and not broken on the bed, and runs over to glomp her.

"Sempai... you are cutting off my airways..."

"Haruhi! I'm sorry! Are you alright!" Tamaki starts to fuss over the flustered girl. But before he can cause any damage, the twins come over and hug Haruhi protectively.

"Tono, you're hurting her! She's already hurt so why are you causing her more pain!" they say to gether and hug Haruhi tighter.

"Do I need to remind you, I have a broken collar bone?"

"Sorry, so how are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru release her from their grasp before he asks the question.

"I don't know. I feel alright, should I not?" Haruhi says clearly confused.

"No, probably not. You have a broken collar bone, A serious infection, and ten of your stitches came loose from the cut on your neck." Kyoya comes and sits opposite Ranka on the other side of Haruhi's bed.

"Kyoya, I missed you!" Haruhi cries before hugging him closely.

"Uhh... Haru-chan are you sure you are alright?" Honey comes up and stands at the foot of the bed, and Mori fills silently in behind him, surrounding the bedridden Haruhi.

"Yeah... I just... I... I don't know why I did that." Haruhi looks genuinely confused but Kyoya knows better. She really did miss him but now was not the time to openly announce their affection towards each other. They both needed to play their cards right before the time was to come.

_***OURAN****_

So what id you think? I'm gonna write a few more chapters before the story ends, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves.

Hope you liked it! And if you did please please please please review! I love reading them!

Until I write more KyoHaru Fluff,

PFB OUT!


	11. When You Lose All Hope

So sorry I haven't updated! I was working on another story called Help Wanted, but enough about that please don't have me for what you are about to read, I I needed to write more of Kyoya's deep thoughts, so this is what came about...

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (Besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

_***OURAN****_

_Kyoya's POV_

The next day I go and see Haruhi... alone. I don't think I can live with Tono knowing our "mommy- daughter love" just yet. The door of the elevator slides open with a satisfying click, and I feel really confident as I walk over to her room. That confidence is shattered when I hear Ranka distinct sobbing coming from the end of the hall, and I practically zoom from one end of the hall to another in the blink of an eye. I push open the door to find a sobbing Ranka, and Haruhi is trying to comfort him

"Dad, I'm fine, god, I'm not gonna die."

"But you know what the doctor said!" Ranka choked out the last word before beginning to sob uncontrollably.

" I'm fine. Oh, Hey, Kyoya!" Haruhi gets out of bed (_is she supposed to do that?),_ and comes over and pulls my collar to make our faces level before placing her lips gently on mine.

"So, what's up? And don't say it's nothing because your dad's sobs tell me otherwise." I try to stay calm but my mind races ahead of me. _Is she gonna die? Is it cancer? I am seriously freaking out._

"I can tell you are worried, but It's nothing, what they said is- is-." Haruhi struggles to finish her sentence and the goes limp in my arms. _ Yeah, you're not worried but I sure the heck am. _I pick her up, bridal style, and watch Ranka press the emergency button beside Haruhi's bed before putting her down on the bed.

***OURAN***

Today was long. I was scared shitless, cried for the second time in 18 years, and found out my girlfriend has a tumor in her lung. __

_**You know she's not your girlfriend, you just love her.**_

_My feelings aren't one-sided, she loves me too._

_**Sure, whatever gets you to sleep at night...**_

_You're not the one with a person you love is in physical turmoil. So I'd shut it._

_**Oh, feisty. Man you must lover her...**_

Calling the others was easy. I only had to speak her name before the line went dead and I knew they were coming here. I sat outside her room waiting for her to get out of surgery, but I knew she wasn't coming out from under the knife anytime soon, she'd been there hours. Everybody came over in a matter of minutes, all demanding answers, but when I turned my face to them, their lips clamped shut. They saw the look in my eyes and they immediately sat down next to me, waiting silently. The wait was pure agony, with each sound of rolling wheels make me look up only to see another janitor cleaning the hallway. I wanted to scream, cry , and beat the shit out of something, anything to make the pain in my chest go away.

I guess this must have been the agony Haruhi went though when she saw us again after so long. The pain is bittersweet, because you know something may change for the better or for the worse. Stupid pain.

_***OURAN***_

Yeah... I know it's bad but she lives.(even though that is the third time I made that promise, I will not kill Haruhi) the next one Kyoya's daddy finally gets to say more dialogue! I like writing for Kyoya's dad because He very cold and stiff so I have fun trying to sound all mean and stuff.

I won't hurt Haruhi anymore,

PFB OUT!


	12. Who Are You?

Chapter 12... This is the farthest I've gotten in writing a story ever. I want to thank you all for reading this and your support.

And this time Haruhi isn't getting sicker!

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (Besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

_***OURAN***_

My life is now spent mostly in blackness. Alone and in blackness. I always feel like total crap, have too many people worried about me and I feel helpless. I curse Yoshio Ootori to live in the depths of hell forever and a day after he passes on for what he did to me. Why can't I be with you mom? I would rather be with you than deal with any of this. I'm not Haruhi anymore. That girl died in the accident. Aimi Ito is who I am now. That's it! I'll pretend I am Aimi Ito and have no memory of being Haruhi Fugioka! That will hurt my friends but the Haruhi they want is gone, like part of my soul died wit her body. I'll only tell Kyoya because he's the only one who actually understands my fight inside me about who I am: Haruhi or Aimi? And, dad because I can't have him lose me twice. I'll tell them later on, but right now, Haruhi needs to cease to exist, at least for now.

I feel the grasp of the blackness beginning to loosen, for what I hope is the last time. My vision goes blurry as I reenter the conscious world and the mechanical whooshing noise of the machines around me fills my ears. The lights makes spots dance across my line of sight before realizing they are all there: Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Dad, and Kyoya, all sitting around my bed. Kaoru is the first to notice my reawakening , and gets everybody else's attention. They are talking but all I can hear is the mechanical whooshing sounds. Kyoya finally helps me into a position where I'm not totally flat on my back, and I can hear their voices.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! You're alright!" Honey exclaimed, "Do you wanna hold Usa-chan?"

I want to say yes, but I force my blank stare to stay on Aimi's face.

"We were so scared. "Hikaru and Kaoru say together as they squeeze their hands tighter together.

"OH, my baby!" Ranka cries and hugs me, trying to avoid the bandages adoring my chest .

"Haruhi, it's so good to see your smiling face again. You had us worried for so long." Tamaki said quite relieved I was alright.

"I missed you so. Don't scare us like that again." Kyoya say and also hugs me.

Here is where I am going to kick myself for years about what I'm gonna do. " I don't mean to be impolite, but what are you guys doing here?" I asked putting on a confused poker face.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru was the first to talk.

"Well, I mean why is the host club sitting around my bead, and who's the cross dresser?" I mentally punched myself for when I saw my father's face twist into one of horror and shock.

"Haruhi, that's not funny." Tamaki was getting serious.

"Who's Haruhi? I'm Aimi. Aimi Ito. Why won't you answer my question?" Chaos erupts after. My dad starts crying about his baby not being able to her father, Kyoya runs to go find a doctor, and everybody else walk outside to the other side of the glass window that looked in on my room from the hallway, and the huddle together and have a conversation that involves glancing at me every two seconds or so.

They finish walk back in and sit down to wait for Kyoya to get back with the doctor. I feel like crap for what I'm doing but it's the only way to let them let go of the old Haruhi.

***OURAN***

"I don't know why she can't remember who she really is, but It's probably amnesia from all the stress her body was under. She remembers you guys because you were part of her life after she became Aimi but she doesn't remember anything about being Haruhi. There's nothing more I can do." the doctor says quietly to the men in the room before leaving. They all come and sit around me again with pained expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about Haruhi Fugioka?" Mori said quietly, looking for something anything, to bring her back.

"Not at all. I'm sorry I don't remember anything about her, or all the fun times you had with her, or even you Mr. Fugioka. I know she's still apart of me but for now she's not the one in control. I am." I was so close to sobbing tears welled up in my eyes daring to spill over. They all left for a minute to go eat and when they did, the salty sting of tears dampened my cheeks.

***OURAN***

I'm kinda happy it worked out his was because I needed the host club to let go of the Haruhi they knew and embrace Aimi. This was the only way I could do so without killing her.

Hope you liked this!

Until Haruhi comes to her senses and tells them she remembers,

PFB OUT!


	13. You Win Some, You Lose Some

Chapter 13... I have no idea where this chapter came from... but if I had to guess I'd say the deep recesses of my mind... This is the second time posting this... I had to rewrite it.

And this is now rated T because I put cutting into the mix of this story.

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (Besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

***OURAN***

Since they wanted to make sure I was going to fully recover, I was bedridden for three more weeks. Dad stayed by my side even though he thinks I have no idea who he is. The host club come every day they can and send a vase of red roses on the days they can't/ I've only had one vase of red roses come for me and I'm getting released tomorrow.

***OURAN***

I'm free. Free of tubes, wires and IV drips. I feel great considering I spent my summer in a hospital bed. Dad drives me to the mansion. I insisted he live with me. He kissed my forehead before leaving and saying he won't be back until the weekend because he needed to pack and give the landlady his key and stuff. I got my second vase of roses. They even wrote a note saying they were extremely sorry for not being there and would come over to my house to make it up. When I get inside, the maids waiting at the door, take one look at me, and drag me upstairs for a bath. I must have looked worse than I thought I did.

After my bath, I rub the steam off the mirror, and finally take at my face for what seems like the longest time. My cheekbones look ready to bust thought thin skin covering them. My eyes are really beginning to resemble a raccoons with the dark circles around them. My hair lies limp and barely curly, even after I blow-dried it. I look like one of the undead, or more or less half dead, because Haruhi's missing inside me. I was avoiding it, but she left when she entered Aimi. I'm Not Haruhi. I'm not Aimi. I don't want to be either. I finally grasp the reality of the situation and lose it. I throw my hair brush at the mirror, making little shards embed themselves into my body, but it only fuels my burning fury, this is my fight inside me. I pick up the hairbrush and whip it at the shower. The shattering noise seems to calm me down a bit, but the fire is still burning, this is just the tip of the iceberg. My hand jerks wildly before I lose total control of it. The hand grabs the sharpest piece of mirror it can grab and begins forcing it towards my left arm. I can't stop it, so I jerk my other hand back and start screaming to it.

"NO! YOU-YOU Can't Do this!" I say in a high and unrecognizable voice, it sounds like someone screaming bloody murder after ingesting a bit of helium.

"**Why can't I? This is my body! "A** voice erupts in my brain and the hand stops inching toward my other hand.

We'll be both end up being dead!" I cry in an ever higher voice.

"**So? I'm already gone! I only came back to win what was mine! I want my body back!" Aimi's cries inside my head.**

"No way! Go take mine!" The arm I have no control over grabs scissors and slices my hair into to two. After she finished, she jabs the scissors into my right leg. I feel instant pain but I bet she can't feel anything.

"Shit! That really hurt! You know, I didn't choose to inhabit your body! I wish I hadn't now." I cry and start to hit my right arm with the hair brush. I feel instant pain but I don't stop.

"Leave... JUST LEAVE!" I cry and fall to my knees.

"**Let's see how you feel after this..." **Aimi's says and my legs jerk the same way my arm did, and I lose control of my legs too. I stand up and start to walk towards the window. Before We read=ch it, I grab a piece of the mirror and stab it deep into my arm. Then I grab another and slice my wrist. It didn't work because I'm not dead, but I can hear Aimi's hysterical screaming, meaning I've won.

Aimi doesn't give up without a fight. My lags still propel me towards the window, and I hit the glass, watch the window shatter before and begin my decent towards the cold, hard, unforgiving ground.

***OURAN***

Yes this is short. I had one that was over 1,000 words but it was weird. I posted this one because I like it better. Hope you enjoy this and I'm so sorry I haven't posted and I only give you this... I wil do better in the future!

When Haruhi hits the ground I will write again,

PFB OUT!


	14. Freefall

Chapter 14... Haruhi finally stops falling...

This is not a deathfic.

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (Besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Kyoya would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

***OURAN***

While I spiral downward to the ground, I don't scream. I know screaming is futile and pointless. The only sound I hear is the wind whipping in my ears. The corner of my eye catches someone coming up the driveway. I turn my head to see Kyoya's limo with Kyoya getting out. He looks so close, like I could touch him. **SMACK. CRACK.** There's that old cold and unforgiving ground again. I think my thigh bone snapped, or maybe my back. My vision tunnels and my hearing echoes with each sound that I hear. I hear the sound of rubber slapping against the pavement, and Kyoya's face, that wonderful face, fills my entire vision. He's speaking but I can't hear what he says, He turns his head and yells to someone and then I fell his arms wrap around my frail body, and we move towards something. Light blinds me and I feel hands brushing over my skin. I turn to see a very scared Kyoya, trying to look calm, but altogether failing.

"Hey, Kyoya," I say, sounding like someone who's had one too many shots, "If I don't make it *giggle* out of *giggle* this, tell *giggle* my dad I love him.*giggle* I love you, Kyoya. I hope this isn't goodbye." I say letting myself be taken over by the black, I was ready for it.

***OURAN***

Yeah, she's gigging, I wanted her to sound like she was drunk because I thought if she was all sad and stuff the end of this would be predictable. This could have been drawn out and much longer but I felt it needed to be short.

Please review! I like to hear what people think of this! It motivates me to update sooner.

Happy Wednesday, Everybody!

PFB OUT!


	15. One Week

Chapter 15... this is a filler

This is not a deathfic.

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (Besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Kyoya would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

***OURAN***

Did I ever tell you how much I hate hospitals? I hate them because my mother died in one, they smell like dead things and disinfectant, and ever since I became Aimi, I've spent more time in them than I have ever wanted to. I don't know how long I've been out, so I don't know if I'm gonna live. I want to scream and shout but I feel like I'm being crushed by a boulder, a very large boulder. I wish Kyoya was here, the blackness wouldn't be so boring. My head starts to pound and fell my eyes beginning to flutter open, but I just want to hear what's going on around me; I don't need any unneeded bothering.

"The maids say someone attacked her and threw her out the window, but we still don't know." A voice I cannot place to a person say on my left.

"How long has it been?" Says a female voice.

"A month or so. The sleeping drug we gave her was powerful and we almost doubled the amount of recommended painkillers for her back, arm, and leg."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"The head doctor told me to."

"You're right but, if she doesn't come to in a week, it'll be time..."

"She has a week."

No matter how many happy thought I think those words will always haunt me for the rest of my life be it a week or longer.

***OURAN***

Yes I'm evil... But don't flame me for it.

I know I'm evil,

PFB OUT!


	16. The Begining of the End

Chapter 16... this is one of the last chapters

This is not a deathfic. Warning : large amounts of fluff are contained in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (Besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Kyoya would have great grand kids by now)

Let the Show begin!

***OURAN***

I let the effects of the drugs lull me to sleep, and try to forget what the man said. The words don't leave my head and I'm ready to do something I haven't done since I was five: cry for my dad. Sure I've asked for him to come for me at school once or twice when I felt like crap, but I haven't had a crying fit over him in ten years. I feel my eyes getting wet. Where is my dad? Wouldn't have someone called him, like Kyoya? Oh, crap! Kyoya must be eating himself alive, all of them must be. I feel personally guilty. The tears overflow and I feel them run down my face. The door opens and I hear someone sit down. I hold my breath. They don't speak. But before long, a muffled sound breaks the silence. It's somebody crying, I can hear their quiet sobs, so that rules out Tamaki and my dad. It's not Honey and Mori or Hikaru and Kaoru because their would have been multiple sets of footsteps. This leaves one person: Kyoya. I forget about intimate doom for a second, and shoot up in bed only to find my back in pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Oww! Shit! My back!" I cry and try to rub my aching back. All I hear is a sudden lack of sobs and only stunned silence. I look over to Kyoya and we are both at loss for words. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever, until I let my mind and muscles relax and get a taste of the thing I have craved for so long, his lips.

*...OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH...*

I don't know how long we kissed but I know when we broke apart, I was lightheaded and the heart monitor was having a field day.

"You know I never forgot. How can I forget about the mind blowing person that is Kyoya Ootori." I sigh and wrap my frail arms around him.

"Likewise. I just... wow. I'm at a loss for words for the second time today. How can I be so lucky for a cold, scary, and selfish demon like me to get the girl who's funny, passionate, sweet, funny, friendly, and stuck in someone else's body." Kyoya whispers into my ear and hugs back.

"I'm just as mess up as you are. I'm lucky I have you too." I slide from the bed to his lap, which is a difficult thing to do when you have an aching back, a broken wrist, and a broken leg, and kiss his neck and breathe in the sweet scent that is Kyoya. I stop soon after only to migrate back to his lips. We both let out a small moan but before it get any better, my perfect moment shatters like the bathroom mirror, into a million pieces.

*****PLOT TWIST!*****

"MOMMMMMAAAAA! Mommies and daughters are not supposed to love like this!" Tamaki looks enraged and upset at the same time and before we get a chance to explain, I'm on the bed between the twins in a protective hug while my dad has pinned Kyoya to the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER! YOU RICH PEOPLE HAVE SOME NERVE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SEDUCER MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Ranka was livid, his fiery red hair was literally on fire and lightning bolts shot from his eyes. It was not a pretty sight.

"DAD! You cannot go around threatening to kill my friends every time you see them? And How did you guys know I was faking last month?" Haruhi looked up at the men with complete confusion.

"We heard you guys talking, Kyoya was crying so we gave some privacy and went to go eat, did you know how bad hospital food is?" Kaoru speaks up from y left side.

"and then we came back only to find you and Kyoya getting it hot in here. We were beginning to think you were gay." Hikaru grabs Haruhi and pulls her tight. It hurt to have Haruhi so in love with Kyoya but he was still happy.

"This is a nice hello from you all, I get kissed, which is nice, but then I get pulled, pushed, and called gay, you guys are so weird." Haruhi smiled as they did something that hadn't been done ice before this all started a group hug.

***YAY THE GANG IS BACK TOGETHER***

That was a lot of fluff... Which I'm really happy about.

This is one of the last chapter and then maybe an epilogue or a sequel (how about Haruhi and Kyoya's first date?)

Okay I know I'm pushing it, but I don't want it to end! If you don't either, I need to know, put it in a PM or a review!

PLZ no FLAMES!

I'm not Gay bashing! My friend's brother is gay and he's awesome!

Okay bye bye now, bye bye,

PFB OUT!


	17. This Is and Isn't the End

I wrote a sequel! It's called Faltered Reality. I posted it today! I just wanted to write this to tell you that and thanks for all my amazing reviewers and readers! I really appreciate the liking towards my first story on Fanfiction!

I didn't write an epilogue because the sequel picks up a week later in the timeline of the story, so there was no point in writing a sequel!

Happy Reading!

PFB OUT! PEACE!


End file.
